


Getting Closer

by AnaSofia



Category: Dog with a Blog
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Tyler is a Sex God, at times - Freeform, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Tyler and Avery find their own way to get closer





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, damn you, changes in my body. I’m supposed to be a good girl. But how am I supposed to do that when I feel these urges?! I’m so… horny… I feel dirty even thinking about that word… all the time now. I don’t understand, I never thought about guys before, why now!? Well, I do understand what’s going on. I paid attention in health class. I know how to search things on the internet. But like, I don’t want it! I don’t need it! 

Oh, and there’s this dog my family got that just happens to talk. Now that’s something I really don’t understand at all. Our family got the dog to try and help us get along, as being in a blended family we might not. I guess. I think that was their reasoning. And, I guess it’s working? I’m not sure that if he didn’t talk it would be working. But it is sooo…”

Avery looked herself in the mirror. Yep. That was what was going on in her life. That, and well, something related to the changes in her feelings. She had become attracted to a guy. But, not just any guy, no. She was attracted to her step-brother. Of all the guys she could become attracted to, it was her step-brother. She had overheard some girls at school talking about how they liked older guys and how they’d rather date an older guy over someone in their grade but she was a good girl, she wouldn’t feel like that. But she did. Everything made her feel dirty inside. 

Avery left the bathroom, and headed for her room. It will all go away is what she told herself, it’s just a phase, hormones and all that. 

She walked by her step-brother’s room, and saw his laptop sitting on his bed, open, and bright in the dark room. It appeared he wasn’t in the room at the moment. 

“Tyler?” Avery called out to the darkness. No response. She turned the light on. He wasn’t in his room. She looked at the laptop. She knew better than to snoop on someone else’s devices, but she had a weird urge she couldn’t explain. She needed to check the computer. She walked towards it.

The screen was on his desktop, but there was multiple windows open. She used the touchpad to open it and was immediately greeted with a woman being fucked. She freaked out internally, and quickly closed the page. Her heart was pounding, that was unexpected. She thought about leaving right at that moment, but her curiosity got the best of her, what kind of porn did her step-brother watch?

She re-opened it. The woman was blonde. So he was into blondes maybe? Which didn’t make sense, he was dating Nikki, wasn’t he? She’s not blonde. Then she saw the title, and quickly realized what was going on. The title was a very generic but telling title. “Step-brother pounds step-sisters pussy.” She took another look at the woman who was being fucked… She was more like a teen...and looked a lot like Avery… Quickly Avery closed the computer lid and went back to her room. 

That could not have been a coinciden. Tyler wanted to fuck her. There was no other way to interpret that video. 

The next day, Avery had nearly forgotten about the video, until she passed by Tyler’s room. The door was slightly open. She peaked in, and saw Tyler laying on his bed… masturbaiting. His penis in hand. She had to step in and confirm what she had seen yesterday. It would bug her forever if she didn’t.

She pushed the door open, and Tyler jumped up, shoving his laptop off of him and trying to quickly pull his jeans up. “Oh shit” He says. “Don’t you know how to fucking knock?!” He sounds pissed.

Avery covers her eyes, but leaving holes so she can look. “I’m sorry!” She exclaims. Her eyes dart over to the laptop. “Wait, what’s this?” She asks, Tyler.

Tyler, still fumbling with his pants says “No, don’t look at that.” Avery looks at it anyways.

It’s the same video from yesterday. 

Tyler closes the lid but it’s too late, Avery’s already seen everything.

“Were you looking at step-sister porn?” She asks.

“Only because that’s all I can find of that actress!” Tyler says. He’s dug himself a hole quite quickly here.

“That ‘actress’ looks a lot like me you know.” Avery says. 

“Fuck are you talking about, she looks nothing like you!” Tyler says. Avery opens the lid, the video still playing. The girl definitely looks like her.

“Are you sure?” Avery says.

“Yes” Tyler had to think for a second before he answered.

“You’re lying, I can tell. So tell me the truth, Tyler. Do you want to fuck your step-sister?” Avery says. 

Tyler’s cock flexes when Avery says “step-sister.” 

In the silence, Avery reaches for Tyler’s jeans and pulls them back down, and his still erect cock pops out. 

Avery takes his harden cock into her hands, and looks at it in awe. 

“Wow Tyler, what a thick cock” Avery squeaks out the last word, such a naughty word feeling foreign to her mouth.

Tyler cracks a smile at Avery’s awkwardness. He quickly loses it though, as it’s his step-sister jerking his cock. His step-sister who he totally does not want to fuck at all.

“We can’t do this” He says.

“You’re wrong though, we can do this, it’s just wrong to do it.” Avery says. “And you were just masturbating to step-sister porn, don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Tyler starts again about the actress “I told you, I couldn’t-”

Avery cuts him off. “I don’t want to hear anything more about the actress you incestuous pervert” She says, before taking Tyler’s cock into her inexperienced mouth. And once that cock is in her  
mouth, she doesn’t know what to do with it. 

She thinks for a quick second and realizes that she can do something with her tongue. She rolls it around the head of Tyler’s cock. She keeps thinking about what else to do. What where those older girls at school talking about? Sucking! Yeah, suck it! Avery quickly figures out how to suck on cock. She bobs her head slowly up and down the top of Tyler’s cock shaft. 

Tyler watches his step-sister suck his cock. It’s not the greatest blowjob ever skill wise, but that fact that it’s his step-sister sucking his cock makes up for that. And the fact that his step-sister is sucking him off, and the fact that he was jerking off before, makes it extremely hard to hold his cum back. 

A few more inexperienced sucks, and Tyler blows his load. The first spurt surprises Avery and she comes up off of Tyler’s cock, but Tyler forces her to stay on his cock, shooting all his load into Avery’s mouth.

Coming up off Tyler’s cock, some sperm drips out, and Avery quickly swallows the weird tasting stuff. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good. 

“Tyler what the heck?” Avery asks with a slight hint of tease. 

“Get used to it!” Tyler teases back.

“So… how was it?” Avery asks.

“It was okay…” Tyler says.  
“Okay? Okay? How am I supposed to get better?” Avery asks.

“Practice, and do more than just suck me off” Tyler says. “You want to be a good little slut like that pornstar? You come back here at night”

It was like a drug, all inhibitions were destroyed, and the ruins were pulverized that night.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, and after she was absolutely sure that everyone else was asleep, Avery got up and quietly went to Tyler’s room. She tiptoed in and quietly closed the door behind her.

“I wasn’t expecting you” Tyler whispers, teasing Avery.

“Why not?” Avery questions.

“Well, where do I begin? You seemed very offended at the fact that the actress looked a lot like you.” Tyler says.

“And then I sucked your dick.” Avery bluntly says.

“You don’t exactly seem like the dick sucking kind of girl” Tyler continues.

“And that’s why I’m here, to learn.” Avery replies.

“I didn’t exactly expect you to want to learn how to be ‘a good little slut’” Tyler says.

“I want to be the best at everything I possibly can” Avery replies. 

“I was not expecting that to be something you’d want to be good at.” Tyler says.

“Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” Avery says, and then she notices Tyler’s pants are down. “If you weren’t expecting me, then why have you already dropped your pants?” 

“Maybe I was getting ready to watch that actress again?” Tyler makes up the excuse on the spot, and it sounds very much like a lie.

“I doubt it.” Avery says.

Tyler smiles, Avery can see right through him. Not that that is particularly a hard thing for Avery. “Just get down here and start sucking”

Avery willingly does just that, on her knees in front of her step brother and she takes his cock into her mouth and begins to suck on it. And she sucks on it. And… she sucks on it. She comes up and asks Tyler “So… how do I do better?” 

“I don’t know” Tyler shrugs, although it’s kind of hard to see in the dark.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Avery asks. “You said you would tell me how to get better!” Avery says.

“I said, practice. I don’t know how to suck dick, I just know when it feels good!” Tyler says.

“Well… how does Nikki do it?” Avery asks. 

“She’s… really fast, hard, and she doesn’t stop sucking, not even when I’ve cum once.” 

“Okay…” Avery thinks, putting all the information in her mind and thinking about how she’s going to suck Tyler’s cock. “So… like this?” She asks, before going down, taking as much as Tyler’s cock as she can down without coughing, before coming back up and doing it again.

“Mmm… yeah…” Tyler moans. “But a little harder with the sucking.” Tyler says, so Avery sucks on him harder. Tyler moans even louder, trying to keep himself quiet however, as anyone waking up and finding them in this position would be a rather unwanted situation. 

Avery continued to suck, before she came up for air, gasping. 

“Woah woah woah… don’t push yourself to hard.” Tyler says, a little bit concerned for his sister. 

Avery catches her breath before saying “It sounds easier than it is.” 

“That’s why you need to practice.” Tyler says. “If you keep this up though, you’ll be as good as Nikki in a few months.” 

Avery smiles. Only a few months, huh.

She takes Tyler’s cock back into her mouth, and begins to suck it more, this time, slower, but enough so that she’s pushing herself a little, and not too much.

It’s enough for Tyler.

“Oh and the other thing you have to get good at is taking my cum in your mouth” 

Avery comes up “What?” She asks. And then the first shot of Tyler’s load shoots onto her face. And then the next. And then the next. “Oh yeah… that.” she says.

“Keep sucking.” Tyler says.

“You’re not done yet?” Avery asks.

“No, keep sucking.” Tyler says. Avery obeys, she does want to become good as quickly as possible. 

She continues to bob up and down on her brother’s cock, sucking it as deep as she can, and taking as much of it as she can. 

Tyler watches as his step sister sucks on his cock, he brushes her hair out of her face, partially because he doesn’t want her to get too much cum in her hair, and partially because he wants to enjoy the view of her cum covered face sucking him off. 

And boy, does he ever like that view. It turns him on immensely when his girlfriend keeps sucking after taking a load, and having his little step sister do it turns him on even more. It’s hard for him not just to constantly blow loads over his sister. He’s amazed at her natural skill at this. He’s amazed at how quickly he wants to cum. Another load already waiting to blow into his sister’s mouth, Maybe she’ll swallow this time. 

“Avery, this time, you’re going to take it into your mouth.” Tyler sees Avery try to come up and ask again, but he forces her down, gentilly “My cum” he reminds her. Avery nods, cock still in mouth. Tyler blows his load, this one a bit smaller, but not as small as Avery would like. She has difficulty taking it all into her mouth, and she doesn’t really like the taste either. 

Tyler can notice this, and he tells her to “swallow!” Avery does so. Every drop of cum swallowed.

“Was that better?” Avery asks with a sly smile.

“Yes.” Tyler says. “Now get out of here before I get the urge to fuck your face, and we get caught.” Avery leaves, sexually strutting away and heads for the bathroom, to get the cum off her face. 

She looks at her cum covered face in the mirror, and then she sees another face in the mirror, Chloe.

“What’s that on your face?” Chloe asks. 

“Uh… Uhm… It’s face cream” Avery lies to explain the cum on her face. 

“Oh… can I have some?” Chloe asks, innocently as usual. Avery can't say no, or Chloe will make a big deal of it.

“Uh.. sure.” Avery says, and Chloe is quick to take some and rubs what she doesn't know is Tyler's cum on her face. 

“Thank you for the face cream!” She smiles before she heads back to her room.

Avery quickly washes Tyler’s cum off of her face, and quickly tries to forget about the face that Chloe had just innocently rubbed her brother’s cum all over her face without even knowing it. Well.. what she doesn’t know won’t harm her...


	3. Chapter 3

Avery had slept well after last night. She woke up in an amazing mood. Which only had a little blip, as she was a bit afraid of the fact that Chloe might possibly bring up the ‘face cream’, which was actually Tyler’s cum, at the breakfast table, but she didn’t.

School went by as normal for Avery. She easily understood everything in class, and like a good student she paid attention, which, as she thought was probably a big reason why some students don’t do well in school.

At lunch, she invited her best friend Lindsay to come home with her so they could hang out, and Lindsay of course said yes, but seemingly she was a bit more nervous sounding, Avery wasn’t exactly sure why, but she guessed that maybe she was nervous about something in school. She’d ask her if she needed help when they got to her place.

Upon arriving at Avery’s house, Avery and Lindsay went to Avery’s room. They began to work on homework, although there wasn’t much of it, and they spent a lot of time speaking, although Lindsay was still quite clearly nervous about something. 

“Hey, are you nervous about something?” Avery asks Lindsay, who was seemingly daydreaming at the moment. 

Lindsay snapped back to reality. “Huh?” She didn’t hear her friend ask the question. She looked a little embarrassed.

“Are you nervous about something?” Avery asks again.

“No.” Lindsay said bluntly. She then avoided making eye contact with Avery.

“Because you seem like you’re nervous about something.” Avery says.

“No. I just- I really like someone.” Lindsay says.

“Oooo, tell me more about this guy!” Avery says

“You see, that’s the problem.” Lindsay says.

“You don’t know anything about him?” Avery asks. 

“No. That’s not the problem” Lindsay says. It really shouldn’t be, there’s been plenty of talk about guys even when the knowledge of them doesn’t go beyond ‘He’s so cute’

“So then, what is the problem?” Avery asks.

“The problem is… it’s you…” Lindsay says. Avery is shocked to hear this.   
“W-what.” Avery says.

“I love you. I find you sexy. I want to be with you. I think about you when I-” Lindsay gets cut off by Avery.

“Kiss me.” Avery says.

“What?” Lindsay says.

“Kiss. Me.” Avery repeats. 

Lindsay leans in, Avery leans in, and their lips meet. They kiss. Briefly, and then seperate. 

A moment of silence, staring into each other’s eyes.

“We’re not very good.” Avery says.

“What do you mean?” Lindsay asks.

“At kissing. That wasn’t a good kiss at all.” Avery giggles, Lindsay does too.

“Yeah… I guess we need to practice.” 

“Yeah… practice…” Avery says.

The next few days. Avery does practice. She gets home from school, with Lindsay, they go up to Avery’s room, and the practice kissing. A little homework does get done sometimes, but it’s mostly kissing practice. And then, at night, Avery goes to Tyler’s room to practice sucking dick. She finds herself getting increasingly better at both. She also finds these activities making her very, very horny, and she’s masturbating at least twice a day, once when Lindsay leaves, and once after she’s finished sucking off Tyler to two orgasms every night. She also begins to get used to the taste of Tyler’s sperm, it’s not as bad as it was before. 

One day, in the morning, she wakes up to the sound of sex. Tyler and Nikki are fucking. She’s turned on, she can’t believe that they’re risking having sex this early in the morning. She gently touches herself, but doesn’t too much, or else she’ll make too much noise. By the time Tyler and Nikki are finished, she has to get up to get ready for school. She has no time to pleasure herself, to get herself off, so she has to go to school horny. And that horniness doesn’t go away, all day in school, she’s turned on. Which, being horny in public, needing to touch herself but she can’t, turns her on even more.

Eventually, to her relief, the school day ends, and Lindsay comes home with her.

In Avery’s room, they kiss. Well, at this point, it’s making out, and they’ve gotten quite good at it. It’s not really practice anymore, but at this point they’re quite obviously in a relationship, so they don’t need to call it practice.

Avery is, now with all this kissing, hornier than she’s ever thought she could be. And it gets the best of her, as she places her hands on Lindsay’s breasts while they kiss, surprising Lindsay, but she responds by slipping her hands behind Avery and into her pants, grabbing her ass and squeezing it. They grope each other, getting more aggressive as they kiss. 

Avery lifts off Lindsay’s shirt, and unhooks Lindsay’s bra. She grabs Lindsay’s breasts and feels them. She gentilly squeezes them and rubs her thumbs on them, and over her nipples. 

Lindsay takes her hands out of Avery’s pants and pulls off Avery’s shirt for her, and unhooks Avery’s bra too. She feels Avery’s breasts, like Avery had done to her, she squeezes them and rubs her nipples with her thumbs. 

They kiss again, their naked tops rubbing against each other. They both have the same idea, their hands wander into the other’s panties, and they grab each other’s asses. They push each other’s pants down and they drop onto the floor. 

Now completely naked in front of each other, they admire the other’s body. It’s admittedly something they had thought about a few times before while kissing, but this is reality! 

Avery leans down and takes one of her best friend’s nipples into her mouth and sucks on it, gentilly, and then sucks on the other one in the same way, and alternates. Lindsay brings her up for a kiss, and then goes on to suck both of Avery’s nipples, like she did for her. 

Lindsay reached down to rub Avery’s pussy, and feels how very wet it is.

“Oh my gosh, Avery, you’re soaked!” Lindsay says.

Avery blushes “Yeah… I’ve been so horny all day.” 

“Oh wow…” Lindsay begins to rub Avery’s pussy “What’s gotten you so horny?”

“I’ve just been- mmmm” she moans. “thinking about this- ohhhh moment for so long” 

Lindsay’s finger easily enters Avery’s soaked and well naturally lubed pussy, and begins to finger fuck her best friend’s pussy 

“Oh my gooosh… Lindsay…” Avery moans. Lindsay kisses Avery as she finger fucks her and feels her moan into her lips. 

Lindsay guides Avery’s hand near her pussy, and Avery gets the idea. Finger fucking Avery has turned Lindsay on as well, although she’s not as wet as Avery, Avery is able to slide her finger in easily as well, and begins to finger fuck her. Lindsay moans as her pussy accepts the new finger and continues to finger Avery’s pussy.

They keep kissing, and they both are moaning into each other’s lips as they please each other with their fingers. Lindsay slides another finger into Avery’s soaking and gushing pussy, and speeds up fingering her. Avery does the same, sliding another finger into Lindsay’s pussy, although it’s only a slight bit harder with Lindsay not being as wet as Avery is. They finger fuck each other in a lustful embrace.

Fucking each other harder now, they moan louder, the both of them getting closer and closer to orgasm. They finger each other increasingly faster, almost as if they were trying to have a competition to see who could make the other cum first. 

In the end, they both reached orgasm at the same time. They came on each other’s fingers as they kept fucking each other. They used each other as support as their legs weakened from the pleasure. They both moan as they finger fuck the other into orgasmic bliss. 

The best friends help each other onto Avery’s bed. Exhausted, they lay there, naked, amazed at what they had just made each other feel. They turn towards each other, and caress each other. They kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too”


	4. Chapter 4

Avery sat in her room, finishing up homework. She was nearly finished, but there was something a bit distracting going on in the other room. Tyler and Nikki were having sex. At the moment Tyler was getting a blowjob, and Avery could hear the noises from her room. She was a lot noisier than Avery was. She must be able to suck really hard, and based on the noises, move really quickly on and over his cock. She’d consider asking Nikki for advice if it weren’t for the fact that, well, she was blowing Tyler too. 

So she just listened, as she finished her homework. She got up to put the books back in her backpack as she was now done. She wondered how the noises were so loud and clear. It’s like the door was open… was it open? She went to check to see, and it was in fact cracked open a little. She carefully and quietly walked towards the door, and peaked in, seeing Nikki suck on Tyler’s cock. She was working hard on it, up and down faster than Avery thought was possible, and sucking so hard, Avery wasn’t sure she could physically do that. 

She kept watching Nikki work on Tyler’s cock. Tyler moaned that he was going to cum, and Nikki didn’t even flinch, she just kept going. Tyler whimpered as he blew his load. She kept sucking. Avery was amazed. She would have to try that next time she sucked Tyler’s cock. 

Then she stopped, but the sex wasn’t over. Tyler was still hard, and obviously having not had her pussy touched yet, Nikki was still wet. She pushed Tyler over, and sat on his face. Tyler began to lick and suck on Nikki’s wet pussy. 

“Does my pussy taste good, chero?” Nikki asks Tyler.

Tyler replies with a “mmmhmmmm” while his mouth is covered with pussy. Nikki grinds herself deeper onto his face. 

Nikki moans as Tyler works on her pussy. Based on her moans, Avery thinks that Tyler is quite good at licking pussy. She imagines her own pussy being licked by Tyler. Her hand wanders down her body. She slips her hand in her pants and starts to touch herself. She only rubs herself gently, trying not to make herself moan, not wanting to be caught.

Tyler was obviously quite good at this, because very soon, Tyler was making Nikki cum. Avery watched as Nikki moaned and shook while Tyler kept eating her out. They stopped. Nikki layed on the bed beside Tyler. 

It only took a few minutes before Nikki got up again, and climb onto Tyler’s hard cock. Avery wasn’t sure his cock had ever lost hardness or it had been hard this whole time. She watched Nikki easily take Tyler’s whole cock inside of her. Avery wanted to do this same, but she knew that for her it wouldn’t be as easy. But her much tighter and smaller pussy would give Tyler more pleasure, right? 

She watched Nikki ride Tyler’s cock. She worked her hips with such skill. Now that was something that Avery wouldn’t be able to do at all. Moving her hips like that would take some practice. Hopefully Tyler would let her practice on him. 

Avery kept rubbing herself while she watched Nikki work her hips and body on Tyler’s cock. Nikki leaned down to kiss Tyler while she was still riding. The sound of the two of them, their bodies slapping together and their moans was all that was heard. Avery hoped that Chloe wouldn’t come out to investigate. Avery let out a little moan, and quickly covered her mouth. But Tyler and Nikki kept going. They didn’t hear anything. 

Avery just watched for a while, her pussy still wanting to be touched. Eventually, she saw that Tyler was cumming, and he was cumming deep inside of Nikki! Avery was shocked, but she thought that Nikki must be on birth control. 

That wasn’t the end of the fucking though, they kept fucking. Nikki kept riding Tyler’s cock as cum seeped out of her pussy. Avery watched until Nikki started cumming, and she guessed that the sensation of having Nikki cum on his cock made Tyler cum again. They seperated, cum dripping from Nikki’s pussy. Avery quickly went back to her room. She heard Nikki go to the bathroom. “Join me in the shower in a few minutes.” She said to Tyler.

Avery then went to Tyler’s room when she heard the bathroom door close. 

“Avery, what are you doing?” Tyler whispered.

“When are you going to teach me how to ride cock like that? When are you going to lick me like that?” Avery asked. 

“Later, okay!?” Tyler whispered.

“Also, I think I’m going to need more practice if I’m going to learn how to suck cock like that.” Avery said.

“Why were you watching?” Tyler asked. 

“Why did you leave the door open? What if Chloe saw you?” Avery asked in return. She got on her knees in front of Tyler and took his still hardened cock into her mouth. 

“What are you doing?” Tyler said.

Avery came up off of Tyler’s cock to say. “Sucking your cock?” 

“What if we get caught?” Tyler asks.

“You better cum quickly then.” Avery says, and she takes Tyler’s cock back into her mouth. She tries to emulate what Nikki had just done, but she’s not able to move with the speed, or suck as hard as Nikki. Her mouth is smaller though, so she’s almost sure that Tyler enjoys this just as much as he did when Nikki was sucking her. 

Tyler actually enjoyed Avery sucking him off much more than Nikki. Not only because of her smaller mouth, but because of the taboo of having his step-sister suck him off. He very much wanted to fuck her, too. And she had just made it clear to him that she did indeed want to be fucked. It was hard not to just take her right there. But he had Nikki to get back too. 

“Suck harder.” Tyler whispered to Avery. Avery tried, she sucked as hard as she could. 

Tyler was ready to cum, but his cock wasn’t quite there yet. He started to thrust in and out of Avery’s mouth. He’d apologize later. He was just about to cum when Nikki called to him.

“Tyler, are you ready?” 

“Coming!” He said, just as he began to actually cum. He pulled out of Avery’s mouth and left the load on his face before rushing to the bathroom to join Nikki. 

Avery used her fingers to eat up the rest of Tyler’s cum off of her face. She got up and left Tyler’s room. Chloe came out of her room, cookie in hand.

“Chloe where did you get that cookie from?” Avery asks. 

“From the kitchen!” Chloe proudly proclaimed. “And you can’t tell on me, because you’ve been eating icing!” Chloe said, and then she scooped something off of Avery’s face and ate it before running back to her room. 

Oh shit, Avery thought to herself. There was still cum on her lip… and Chloe had just ate it.


End file.
